Loca
by EliShaWriter
Summary: "Je ne suis pas folle !" "Moi je vous crois." Demi est internée à Timberline et doit faire face à tous ceux qui disent qu'elle est folle. Une seule personne la croit, Selena. Les choses pourront-elles aller plus loin entre elle ? Un peu Jelena, beaucoup Delena (Demena, Semi)


**PDV Selena**

**? :** Vous ne comprenez pas que je ne suis pas folle ?! Lâchez-moi ! Je ne suis pas folle vous entendez !

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

**Taylor :** Ils ramènent une nouvelle patiente.

**Moi :** On lance les paris ?

**Taylor :** Celle-là elle est pour toi !

**Moi :** En quel honneur ?

**Taylor :** J'en ai déjà plus que toi, ils ne vont pas m'en rajouter.

**Moi :** Vu comme ça... Bon, tant pis de toute façon je commençais à manquer de travail.

**Taylor :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Mes autres patients sont déjà autonomes. Je n'ai presque plus rien à faire à part leurs suivis médical.

**Taylor :** Et tu t'en plains ?

**Moi :** Si je viens ici ce n'est pas pour glander toute la journée à boire du café.

**Taylor :** Oh toi alors.

_Le lendemain..._

**Médecin :** Selena ? La nouvelle est pour toi.

**Taylor :** Je te l'avais dit.

**Moi :** Oh c'est bon. Quelle chambre ?

**Médecin :** B34.

**Moi :** J'y vais.

Alors que je me dirige vers la chambre, je jette un coup d'œil au dossier. Demi Lovato, 21 ans, internée pour alcoolisme, consommation de drogue et mutilation. Ok, j'ai du lourd cette fois. Je regarde la porte en inspirant un grand coup avant de toquer et d'entrer. D'abord, je ne vois personne et puis, je me sens projeter contre le mur.

**Demi :** _(me tient par les épaules)_ Je ne suis pas folle vous comprenez !? Arrêtez de vouloir me soigner alors que je n'ai rien !

**Moi :** _(un peu sonnée)_ Je... Moi je vous crois.

**Demi :** _(relâche un peu)_ Vous me croyez ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Demi :** _(resserre)_ Vous dites ça juste pour que je me calme ?

**Moi :** Non ! C'est la vérité ! Je vous crois. Vous n'êtes pas folle, ça se voit. Le seul problème que vous ayez c'est que, apparemment, vous manquez de confiance en vous.

**Demi :** Vous pensez ?

**Moi :** Ça saute aux yeux. Et moi, je suis là pour que vous alliez mieux et je sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas si on vous bourre de médicament inutiles.

**Demi :** Euh...

**Moi :** Vous voulez bien me lâcher maintenant ?

**Demi :** Oui... _(me lâche)_ Désolée.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas grave. _(sourire)_ Vous savez donner une première impression.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Peut-être bien...

Je la regarde attentivement. Son sourire ne m'a pas du tout l'air sincère. Pas qu'elle soit hypocrite mais je pense qu'elle a oublié comment être heureuse. Ou peut-être même ne l'a-t-elle jamais été. Je suis là pour le découvrir, savoir pourquoi elle va mal.

**Moi :** On peut discuter ?

**Demi :** De quoi ?

**Moi :** De vous.

**Demi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Je ne suis pas intéressante.

**Moi :** C'est là que vous vous trompez.

Elle relève la tête et me regarde pour la première fois dans les yeux. Je vois une telle douleur dans ses prunelles noisettes que j'en ai le cœur qui se serre. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui arriver ?

**Demi :** Pourquoi vous êtes si gentille avec moi ?

**Moi :** Parce-que vous êtes un Être Humain qui mérite de l'amour et de l'attention.

**Demi :** Amour ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Demi :** On ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot « amour ».

**Moi :** Ah bon ? Et donc, la votre c'est quoi ?

**Demi :** Vous ne voulez pas savoir...

**Moi :** Bien sûr que si. Sinon je n'aurais pas demandé.

**Demi :** Vous êtes sûre ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Demi :** Bon. Mais vous allez le regretter.

**Moi :** Je ne pense pas.

**Demi :** _(s'approche de moi)_ Je suis certaine que si.

**Moi :** Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

**Demi :** Vous allez vite comprendre.

Le temps que je saisisse ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle me projette sur le lit et se place sur moi. La seconde d'après elle vient m'embrasser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne réagis pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime ça. J'aime qu'elle m'embrasse et j'aime savoir que je suis totalement à sa merci. Ce n'est pas normal. Je commence même à lui rendre son baiser et ça ne devrait pas du tout arriver. Au moment où sa main vient se poser sur ma hanche, je me ressaisis et la repousse.

**Moi :** Stop ! _(me lève)_ Ce n'est pas correct.

**Demi :** _(s'assoit)_ Je vous l'avez bien dit que vous alliez le regretter.

**Moi :** Pourquoi vous... ?

**Demi :** Parce-que vous êtes belle.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

Elle pose alors ses mains sur ma taille et m'approche d'elle. Je me retrouve à quelques centimètres d'elle, entre ses jambes. Elle me regarde intensément alors que ses mains remonte progressivement le long de mes côtes.

**Demi :** J'ai dit que vous êtes belle. Et c'est vrai. Je voulais vous le dire parce-que je suis certaine que vous ne l'entendez pas assez.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas la question ! Tout ça ne devrait même pas arriver !

**Demi :** Alors pourquoi donc vous ne partez pas ? Vous ne vous débattez même pas c'est qu'au fond ça ne vous dérange pas tant que ça.

**Moi :** Vous êtes plus forte que moi.

**Demi :** _(me caresse le bras)_ C'est la seule raison ?

**Moi :** Peut-être pas...

Brusquement, elle m'attire encore plus à elle et me force à me mettre à cheval sur elle. Prise par surprise, je me stabilise en posant mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle profite alors de mon déséquilibre pour venir m'embrasser à nouveau. Je devrais la repousser, je le sais. Mais je n'en ai pas la force.

**Demi :** Vous voyez, vous ne faites rien.

**Moi :** Je... Vous... Arrêtez !

**Demi :** D'accord.

**Moi :** Pardon ?

**Demi :** J'ai dit d'accord.

**Moi :** Vous acceptez ? Comme ça ? Sans rien répliquer ?

**Demi :** J'accepte sans rien dire parce-que je sais que vous finirez par me supplier de vous embrasser.

**Moi :** _(sarcasme)_ C'est ça.

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ Je suis certaine que vous le ferrez.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** Parce-que je vous plais. Osez dire le contraire.

**Moi :** J'ai un petit ami.

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Je suis en couple. Fiancée même.

**Demi :** _(me repousse)_ C'est maintenant que vous me le dites ?

**Moi :** J'aurais dû le faire avant ?

**Demi :** Mais enfin ! Si j'avais su je ne vous aurais jamais embrassé !

**Moi :** Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Désolée...

**Demi :** Sortez.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** Sortez, c'est tout.

**Moi :** Je reviendrai demain, vous en avez conscience ?

**Demi :** Pour l'instant je souhaite être seule. Sortez s'il vous plaît.

**Moi :** Enfin une politesse sortie de votre bouche.

**Demi :** Dehors !

**Moi :** Très bien. A demain donc.

**Demi :** C'est ça.

Je la regarde une dernière fois avant de sortir. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé, assise sur le lit, les mains sur les genoux et regardant droit devant elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend tout d'un coup. Il a suffit que je lui dise que j'étais prise et hop ! Changement total de comportement. Bon, je verrais bien demain.

_Ellipse... Plusieurs heures..._

Je suis dans la salle de repos à... boire du café. Oui, je sais. Je déteste ça en fait, le café. Mais je deviens complètement dingue quand je bois trop de thé glacé alors on me l'interdit. Non sans blague, ça me fait comme si je buvais de l'alcool alors mieux vaut que je m'en tienne au café. Même si c'est imbuvable.

**? :** Selena ?

Je relève la tête et je vois Justin, mon fiancé. C'était loin d'être une blague ou une excuse que j'aurais put balancer à Demi. C'était vrai. Je vais me marier.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Hey !

Il s'approche de moi et vient m'embrasser, ses mains sur mes joues. Je lui rends son baiser, même si ça me paraît bizarre après Demi. Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Ça ne devrait même pas compter. C'est Justin que je vais épouser, c'est avec lui que je vais et veux faire ma vie. Pas cette nana qui est sensée n'être rien de plus que ma patiente.

**Justin :** Ça va ?

**Moi :** La routine.

**Justin :** _(prend le dossier que je lisais)_ Nouvelle patiente ?

**Moi :** Ouais.

**Justin :** C'est celle arrivée hier ?

**Moi :** C'est ça.

**Justin :** J'ai entendu parlé de son cas. Il paraît qu'elle est vraiment cinglée.

**Moi :** _(reprends le dossier brusquement)_ Personne n'est cinglé. Elle a un problème, c'est certain. Mais elle est loin d'être folle.

**Justin :** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive d'un coup ?

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Justin :** Je ne sais pas... Tu lui as parlé ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr.

**Justin :** Et donc ? Elle est dingue, avoue. Tu aurais dû la voir hier. D'après le chef, elle s'est entaillée la jambe avec un hachoir.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Justin :** Tu n'as pas vu la marque sur sa cuisse ? 2 centimètres de profondeur. Elle savait où couper, elle a touché l'artère.

**Moi :** Ça ne prouve rien. Si elle a fait une tentative de suicide c'est juste qu'elle va mal. Elle n'est pas folle. La folie n'existe pas médicalement parlant. Elle a peut-être un problème que tu pourrais qualifier de « psychologique » mais elle n'est pas folle.

**Justin :** Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu la défendes comme ça mais en tout cas, tu vas devoir chercher si tu tiens à prouver quoi que ce soit.

**Moi :** J'y arriverais.

**Justin :** Bien mais pour l'instant, tu vas un peu l'oublier. Je finis dans ¼ d'heure et c'est exactement le moment où tu redeviendras ma fiancée et où on pourra, tu sais... s'amuser.

Je soupire discrètement. Il devrait sérieusement envisager de prendre un peu en maturité. Ce ne serait pas du luxe, ni pour lui ni pour moi.

**Moi :** Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas.

**Justin :** Quand alors ?

**Moi :** Tu le sais, ne demande plus.

_Le lendemain..._

**Moi :** _(entre dans la chambre)_ Alors Demi, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Mon regard parcourt la pièce et je la vois assise dans le fauteuil, en face de la fenêtre. Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'approche d'elle, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle ne bouge même pas et ne semble pas réagir à ce que je dis. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et la regarde.

**Moi :** Demi ?

**Demi :** Comment vous vous appelez ?

**Moi :** Pardon ?

**Demi :** _(me regarde)_ Hier soir j'ai repensé à ce qui s'est passé, à ce que j'ai ressenti, à vous... Et je me suis rendue compte que je ne connaissais même pas votre nom.

**Moi :** Selena.

**Demi :** _(regarde par la fenêtre)_ Selena... Rien que votre prénom est envoûtant.

**Moi :** Arrêtez ça.

**Demi :** Non. _(me regarde)_ A partir de maintenant, c'est lui contre moi.

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Demi :** Je suis enfermée ici pour aussi longtemps que mon médecin le jugera nécessaire alors... je n'ai d'autre occupation que d'essayer de gagner votre cœur. C'est donc votre fiancé contre moi.

**Moi :** _(secoue la tête)_ C'est perdu d'avance.

**Demi :** Peut-être...

Son regard se tourne à nouveau vers l'extérieur. Elle a une belle vue, je dois l'admettre, mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle me parle. Je suis là pour ça d'un côté, savoir ce qui ne va pas.

**Moi :** Pourquoi vous avez tenté de vous suicider ?

**Demi :** ...

**Moi :** Demi ? J'aimerais comprendre.

**Demi :** ...

**Moi :** Parlez-moi, s'il vous plaît...

**Demi :** Vous croyez au coup de foudre ?

**Moi :** _(surprise)_ C'est un peu abstrait comme concept. Ça voudrait dire qu'on peut tomber amoureux de n'importe qui en un regard.

**Demi :** _(me regarde)_ Mais si cette personne était réellement quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ? Si elle vous permettait de croire à nouveau en la vie même pour quelques secondes ? Vous ne croyez pas en ce genre de hasard ?

**Moi :** Ça vous est arrivé ?

**Demi :** Oui.

**Moi :** Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Demi :** _(détourne le regard)_ Elle est fiancée.

**Moi :** Vous parlez de moi ?

**Demi :** ...

**Moi :** Demi, ne vous renfermez pas, s'il vous plaît...

**Demi :** ...

**Moi :** Très bien. Essayons autre chose alors. Est-ce que... ?

**Demi :** _(me coupe)_ Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ?

**Moi :** Quoi donc ?

**Demi :** D'aimer.

**Moi :** Ça ne fait pas toujours mal.

**Demi :** Moi si.

**Moi :** Vous parlez toujours comme ça ? En énigme ?

**Demi :** ...

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ J'ai compris. Bon, changeons encore une fois de sujet alors. Je...

**Demi :** _(me coupe)_ Est-ce qu'il vous dit que vous êtes belle ?

**Moi :** Qui ?

**Demi :** Votre fiancé.

**Moi :** Euh... Il le disait.

**Demi :** Alors pourquoi vous êtes avec lui ?

**Moi :** Il est gentil.

**Demi :** Il vous fait sourire ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr.

**Demi :** Comment il s'appelle ?

Je ne devrais pas. Il y a un règlement strict à ce sujet : on ne doit rien dire de personnel aux patients. Mais j'aurais tendance à lui faire confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

**Moi :** Justin.

**Demi :** Il ne vous rend pas si heureuse que ça.

**Moi :** Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet de le dire ?

**Demi :** Si c'était le cas, si vous étiez vraiment amoureuse, rien que de dire son nom vous ferrait sourire.

**Moi :** C'est des conneries tout ça.

**Demi :** Peut-être pas. _(ferme les yeux)_ Selena... _(sourire)_ Vous voyez, ça marche.

**Moi :** Regardez-moi. _(elle me regarde)_ Refaites-le.

**Demi :** Selena. _(sourire)_ Selena... _(me caresse la joue)_ Tu es belle comme un ange, Selena. Il devrait te le dire... Il devrait te le montrer... Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a... S'il savait, Selena, à quel point sa place est envié... Il aurait peur, Selena.

**Moi :** Arrêtez...

Pour une fois, elle avait l'air sincère. J'ai vu quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux, ses gestes... Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai crut la voir heureuse... Jusqu'à ce que je lui dise d'arrêter. Maintenant, elle est redevenue la Demi d'avant. Son regard s'est assombri. J'y revois la même douleur que précédemment.

**Moi :** C'est mal.

**Demi :** Tu avais raison Selena. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour mais tu me l'as appris. En moins d'une journée tu as réussi à faire plus que certains qui ont essayé depuis toujours. Je mérite peut-être d'être aimer mais je me fiche de l'amour des autres. Je te veux toi, Selena, et je me battrai éternellement pour ça.

**Moi :** Demi, vous...

**Demi :** _(un doigt sur mes lèvres)_ Chut... Ça ne sert à rien de parler.

Je me tais et la regarde. Il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard. Comme de la passion. Je ne comprends pas. Elle dit m'aimer, je veux bien le croire. Mais en une journée ? C'est possible ?

**Demi :** Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi Selena.

**Moi :** Euh... Oui ?

**Demi :** Il faudra que tu me le dises, je veux que tu me le dises quand tu auras choisi.

**Moi :** Choisi quoi ?

**Demi :** Entre lui et moi.

**Moi :** Je n'ai pas à choisir. Demi, je n'ai rien contre vous mais vous êtes ma patiente et lui mon fiancé. Rien n'est possible et il va falloir vous y faire.

**Demi :** Crois-moi Selena, quand quelque chose me passionne, je ne m'arrête pas. Et, pour l'instant, la seule chose qui me maintient en vie c'est de savoir que je te verrais chaque jour. Je te veux et je me battrais pour ça.

**Moi :** Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoir.

**Demi :** La seule chose qui est fausse ici, c'est ce que tu prétends ressentir. Tu m'as embrassé et tu as aimé. Ne dis pas le contraire, ce serait mentir.

**Moi :** Restons-en à ce qui nous préoccupe.

**Demi :** C'est à dire ?

**Moi :** Vous.

**Demi :** _(gémit)_ Arrête de me vouvoyer et j'accepte.

**Moi :** D'accord. Hum... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as essayé de te suicider ?

**Demi :** C'est du passé maintenant. Je ne le ferais plus.

**Moi :** Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

**Demi :** Je vivais dans un monde de fausseté. Rien n'était vrai. Ils prétendaient tous être ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Moi y compris. J'en avais assez de jouer.

**Moi :** Raconte-moi ton enfance.

**Demi :** Il n'y a rien à dire. C'était banal. Je vivais à Dallas, j'ai grandi là-bas. J'avais une grande sœur qui faisait comme si je n'existais pas, un père alcoolique et une mère qui s'était enfermé dans cet enfer pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Ça aurait put en rester là s'il n'y avait pas eut ma petite sœur.

**Moi :** Si tu ne veux pas...

Je vois bien que c'est dur pour elle. Ses yeux sont inondés de larmes et sa voix tremble un peu. Je ne veux pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit mais elle a l'air déterminé.

**Demi :** J'ai commencé maintenant, je finis. Donc, j'avais 9 ans quand elle est née. Mon père ne voulait pas d'elle et il le faisait savoir à tout le monde, surtout ma mère. Et puis Maddie est née. Une nuit j'ai entendu du bruit et je me suis levée. Mon père était dans la chambre de ma sœur... avec un couteau... Et j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait faire alors je me suis interposée. C'est là qu'il m'a demandé si j'étais prête à prendre les coups pour elle.

**Moi :** Demi... Stop...

**Demi :** Je l'ai regardé, quelques secondes. Lui il avait cette lueur démoniaque dans son regard et elle, elle était tellement petite et innocente... Je ne pouvais absolument pas la laisser prendre des coups pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait.

**Moi :** Demi...

**Demi :** Je les ai pris les coups. Tous les jours. Jusqu'à ma majorité.

**Moi :** Mais pourquoi ?

**Demi :** _(me regarde)_ Tu ne l'aurais pas fait toi ? Tu n'aurais pas fait ton possible pour éviter ça à quelqu'un que tu aimes ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas... Je suppose...

**Demi :** Tu n'as pas de frère ou de sœur ?

**Moi :** Non, je suis fille unique.

**Demi :** Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre.

**Moi :** Et ta petite sœur... Maddie... Elle est devenue quoi ?

**Demi :** Je ne sais pas. Elle est au collège maintenant mais... je ne sais pas si elle va bien.

**Moi :** Tu as fait quoi quand tu as eut 18 ans ?

**Demi :** Je suis partie. A Los Angeles. J'ai travaillé dans un piano-bar pendant quelques mois. Et j'y ai rencontré mon ex.

**Moi :** Vous avez rompu ?

**Demi :** Habituellement, quand tu dis de quelqu'un qu'il est ton ex, c'est que tu as rompu.

**Moi :** C'est vrai, c'était stupide.

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas grave. Pour te répondre, oui, j'ai rompu. Elle me trompait avec son « meilleur ami ».

**Moi :** Dur.

**Demi :** C'est vrai. On peut arrêter maintenant ?

**Moi :** D'accord. Je reviens demain alors ?

**Demi :** Pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu viendras de toute façon.

**Moi :** Simple politesse.

**Demi :** A demain alors.

**Moi :** Oui. A demain.

Je me lève et je commence à partir quand je sens Demi me retenir par le poignet. Je me retourne et je la vois debout en face de moi, très proche.

**Demi :** C'est comme ça que tu dis au revoir ?

**Moi :** Euh... Comment sinon ?

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ Je vais te montrer.

Elle s'approche encore et ses lèvres viennent sur les miennes. Je ne fais rien dans un premier temps, je ne bouge pas, je ne réagis pas. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui rends son baiser. Nos lèvres bougent en synchronisation l'une contre l'autre. La main de Demi est sur ma joue avant de venir se perdre dans mes cheveux. C'est là que je réalise enfin. Je l'embrasse à nouveau merde ! Je la repousse et je m'écarte d'elle rapidement.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Je t'ai dit d'arrêter.

**Demi :** Je n'ai pas dit que j'arrêterai.

**Moi :** _(froide)_ A demain.

Je sors de sa chambre sans un regard de plus. Elle ne comprend donc pas ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle continue merde ! Je vais finir par devenir dingue ! Enfin je veux dire... On se comprend.

_Ellipse... Le soir... Chez Selena..._

**Justin :** Babe !

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Justin :** Aller... Tu sais ce que je veux...

**Moi :** Tu veux ça tout les jours.

**Justin :** Et ? Tu ne veux pas me le donner ?

**Moi :** Non. Pas ce soir.

**Justin :** Quand alors ?

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ On verra bien. Pas maintenant c'est tout. J'ai du travail, laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

**Justin :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

**Moi :** Je me renseigne.

**Justin :** C'est encore la nouvelle patiente ?

**Moi :** Elle s'appelle Demi et oui, c'est _encore_ elle.

**Justin :** Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec elle ?

**Moi :** C'est ma patiente. Je veux la comprendre.

**Justin :** Elle prend plus d'importance que moi. C'est plus qu'une question de travail là.

**Moi :** Tu m'accuses de quoi ?

**Justin :** Elle te plaît ? Tu as couché avec elle ?

**Moi :** _(énervée)_ Justin !

**Justin :** Quoi ? Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher tu ne réagirais pas comme ça.

**Moi :** C'est ça ! Maintenant tu m'accuses d'infidélité. Bravo Jay, très mature.

**Justin :** Sel' !

**Moi :** Tu sais quoi ? Amuse-toi bien tout seul.

Je me lève en emballant tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans un sac. Justin me regarde sans bouger avant de certainement comprendre où je voulais en venir.

**Justin :** Où est-ce que tu vas ?

**Moi :** Chez Taylor. On se revoit demain en espérant que tu aie pris un peu de plomb dans la tête.

**Justin :** Selly !

Mais j'ai déjà claqué la porte derrière moi. J'ai dit que j'allais chez Taylor ? Mensonge, je retourne au centre. J'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir au problème de Demi. Demi... Demi... Demi... J'ai l'impression que je n'ai qu'elle en tête. Ça m'énerve mais pas autant que Justin m'a énervé.

_Ellipse... ¼ d'heure... A Timberline..._

Je me gare sur le parking de Timberline, restant encore quelques instants dans la voiture pour profiter du calme. Les réactions de Justin m'énerve en ce moment. Il agit encore comme un gamin alors qu'il a presque 22 ans ! J'ai beau l'aimé... ça m'énerve. C'est là que je me demande si je l'aime encore. Depuis hier, l'embrasser me dégoûte presque. En fait, depuis que... Non ! Stop, je ne pense plus à elle. Quoique... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je revois ce regard, ce sourire qu'elle a eut rien qu'en prononçant mon nom. Depuis quand je n'ai pas vu ça ? Ai-je même jamais vu ça ? A bien y penser, non, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un sourire en disant mon nom. Bon, je me décide à penser à autre chose et je sors de ma voiture. Au moment où je la verrouille, je vois quelqu'un dans les jardins du centre. Je me demande qui s'est et puis j'ai un peu peur. Mais je m'avance quand même vers la silhouette.

**Moi :** Hey !

La personne se retourne et, malgré le peu de lumière, je reconnais Demi. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle fait là mais, quand elle me voit, elle sourit et s'approche.

**Demi :** Selena !

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Elle arrive juste devant moi et me coupe avec un baiser passionné. Je suis surprise, pas seulement par ses lèvres mais aussi du fait qu'elle est dehors. Comment a-t-elle fait ? Normalement, l'équipe de nuit devrait les surveiller. Mais je ne m'en inquiète pas très longtemps. La langue de Demi vient caresser ma lèvre inférieur et je me sens réagir automatiquement. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque en autorisant l'accès à sa langue. Je gémis légèrement quand elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches pour plaquer mon corps contre le sien.

**Moi :** _(la repousse)_ Demi, attends.

**Demi :** Quoi ? Tu le veux, ne dis pas le contraire.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas ça...

**Demi :** Quoi alors ?

**Moi :** Comment tu as fait pour sortir ?

**Demi :** Par la fenêtre.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** Je voulais te voir.

**Moi :** Tu sais où j'habite ?

**Demi :** Euh...

Elle paraît gênée et rougit même un peu de ce que je peux voir à travers la faible lumière.

**Moi :** Demi ?

**Demi :** Je l'ai trouvé dans le bureau du directeur...

**Moi :** Tu es allée fouiller ?!

**Demi :** Euh... _(passe sa main dans ses cheveux)_ Oui.

**Moi :** Tu te rends compte que ça frôle le harcèlement là ?

**Demi :** Désolée je... C'est juste...

Je la regarde attentivement. Son attitude change directement. Je la vois s'asseoir par terre et prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Je m'approche et je viens m'installer à côté d'elle.

**Demi :** _(marmonne)_ Désolée... Désolée... Désolée...

**Moi :** Hey, calme-toi.

Elle ramène alors ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de les entourer avec ses bras. Elle se balance lentement d'avant en arrière. J'entends sa respiration saccadée, presque laborieuse.

**Moi :** Demi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Demi :** Je suis une personne horrible... Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Retourne avec ton Justin, tu seras mieux... Je ne te mérite pas... Je ne mérite rien en fait... Juste de mourir... Je devrais peut-être soulager le monde du poids de me porter... Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde...

**Moi :** Arrête ! Ne dis pas ça !

**Demi :** Mais regarde-moi ! Qui suis-je hein ? Mon père l'avait compris avant tout le monde, je ne suis rien. Personne ne m'aime. Mon père me battait, ma grande sœur m'ignorait, ma petite sœur pensait que j'étais juste bonne à être à son service et ma mère était trop faible pour me soutenir. Même ma petite amie à trouver mieux ailleurs mais avait trop pitié de moi pour partir.

**Moi :** Ne dis pas des trucs pareil !

**Demi :** J'en ai le droit ! Tu ne sais pas... Il n'y a personne qui tient à moi ici.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Il y a moi.

**Demi :** _(me regarde)_ Quoi ?

**Moi :** J'ai dit que moi je tiens à toi. Tu as peut-être raison, je me leurrais. Tu m'as demandé d'être honnête avec toi alors je te le dis. J'ai choisi. _(caresse sa joue)_ Je te choisis toi.

**Demi :** C'est vrai ?

**Moi :** Ouais. Demain j'irais rompre avec Justin pour qu'on...

Je suis encore une fois couper par ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fois, je n'hésite pas à répondre au baiser, allant même jusqu'à l'approfondir moi-même. Nos langues se rencontrent au moment même où Demi me fait allongée pour se mettre sur moi. Ma main vient se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que la sienne glisse sous mon T-Shirt. Je comprends ce qu'elle veut au moment même où elle me caresse le ventre du bout des doigts. Je la repousse alors doucement, sans méchanceté.

**Moi :** S'il te plaît... Non...

**Demi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Moi :** _(m'assois)_ Je... Je ne peux pas...

**Demi :** _(à cheval sur moi)_ Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** _(montre ma bague)_ Pour ça.

**Demi :** Parce-que tu es fiancée ?

**Moi :** Non. Ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles.

**Demi :** _(regarde de plus près)_ Une bague de pureté ?

**Moi :** Oui. C'est pour ça que...

**Demi :** Je comprends.

**Moi :** Vraiment ?

**Demi :** Qui suis-je pour te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu refuses de faire par conviction ? Tu as pris cette décision il y a longtemps et je ne veux pas te faire revenir dessus.

**Moi :** Merci.

**Demi :** _(caresse ma joue)_ Les baisers sont compris dans ton serment ?

**Moi :** Non.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Parfait.

Elle se penche alors pour reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, encore et encore, ne s'arrêtant que pour respirer. Et même alors, ses yeux sont là pour me montrer tout son amour.

_Ellipse...Plus tard dans la nuit..._

**Moi :** Sérieusement, va te coucher.

**Demi :** Je ne veux pas.

**Moi :** Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te punir.

Elle place ses mains sur mes hanches pour coller mon corps au sien. Elle vient ensuite me caresser le dos tout en me murmurant à l'oreille.

**Demi :** Je veux bien que tu me punisses.

J'allais lui rappeler le vœu que j'ai fait quand elle s'écarte de moi brusquement en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

**Demi :** Merde ! Désolée, j'avais oublié que tu ne veux pas avant le mariage.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ce n'est pas grave. Tu t'en es souvenue.

**Demi :** Ça va être dur mais je vais y arriver.

**Moi :** Merci.

**Demi :** Ce n'est rien.

**Moi :** Tu veux bien aller te coucher maintenant ?

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Seulement si j'ai le droit à un bisou de bonne nuit.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ D'accord.

Elle revient vers moi en enlaçant à nouveau ma taille avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues en me rendant compte maintenant plus que jamais à quel point j'aime ses baisers. Comment j'ai put croire que j'aimais Justin ? Ça n'a jamais été comme ça avec lui. Ça n'a jamais été aussi parfait.

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ J'ai peur de te le dire.

**Moi :** _(idem)_ De quoi ?

**Demi :** _(idem)_ Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Pourquoi avoir peur ?

**Demi :** C'est trop tôt.

**Moi :** Peut-être...

**Demi :** Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

**Moi :** Je ne suis juste pas prête.

**Demi :** Je comprends. Je voulais juste te le dire. _(m'embrasse)_ Bonne nuit.

**Moi :** Oui. _(l'embrasse)_ Bonne nuit.

Elle s'écarte de moi et retourne dans sa chambre en me lançant un dernier sourire. Sourire que je lui rends sans hésitation. J'aime son sourire. Je veux dire, son vrai sourire. Celui qui atteint ses yeux. Celui qui dit qu'elle est heureuse.

_Ellipse... 1 heure... Salle de repos du centre..._

Je cherche encore une explication logique aux changements d'humeur fréquents et rapides chez Demi. Je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'elle a. Pas seulement parce-qu'elle est ma patiente mais aussi parce-que je tiens à elle maintenant. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées en regardant la page ouverte sur mon ordi devant moi. Je suis tellement pensive que je n'entends même pas que quelqu'un est entré.

**? :** Heures sup' ?

Je sursaute et relève la tête vers le visiteur. Je vois Brian, médecin du centre et accessoirement mon beau-père. Il me regarde en souriant avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il jette ensuite un coup d'œil à l'écran devant moi.

**Brian :** Trouble de l'humeur ?

**Moi :** Ma nouvelle patiente. Elle en a mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je pencherais pour la cyclothymie ou la bipolarité mais je ne suis pas médecin.

**Brian :** Tu voudrais que j'aille la voir demain ?

**Moi :** J'aimerais d'abord lui en parler. Elle est très instable et j'ai déjà mis du temps à avoir sa confiance. Je veux qu'elle soit totalement prête à faire entrer quelqu'un d'autre dans le cadre.

**Brian :** Je comprends... _(me regarde)_ Ça ne m'explique pas ce que tu fais là à plus de minuit. Tu n'étais pas de jour ?

**Moi :** Si.

**Brian :** Et donc ?

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ C'est Justin. _(le regarde)_ Il ne comprend pas que je veuille attendre le mariage.

**Brian :** Il est immature.

**Moi :** Je sais. Je pensais que ça passerait mais ça n'en a pas l'air. _(secoue la tête)_ Je ne peux pas en prendre plus.

**Brian :** Tu veux faire quoi ? Rompre ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Brian :** _(sourit)_ Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire d'immaturité, je me trompe ?

**Moi :** Non. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

**Brian :** Je le savais. Qui c'est ?

**Moi :** C'est... euh... _(hésite)_ C'est ma patiente.

**Brian :** Ta patiente ?

**Moi :** Je sais que c'est bizarre parce-que je n'ai jamais manifesté de l'attraction pour une femme mais... ça doit être juste elle.

**Brian :** Tu es sûre de ce que tu ressens ? Je veux dire, tu devrais peut-être l'embrasser pour être sûr.

**Moi :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me conseilles ça. _(il hausse les épaules)_ De toute façon je l'ai déjà fait.

**Brian :** Et ?

**Moi :** Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. C'était... différent. Un bon différent. Même très bon. Comme si... c'était unique, tu vois ?

**Brian :** Je comprends. Donc, tu vas rompre avec Justin pour tenter ta chance avec elle ? Malgré qu'elle soit folle ?

**Moi :** _(énervée)_ Elle n'est pas folle d'accord ? La folie n'existe pas ! Elle est bipolaire ou cyclothymique. Pas folle.

**Brian :** Désolé ! Mais réponds.

**Moi :** Oui. Je veux essayer.

**Brian :** Et bien parles-en à ta mère d'abord. Tu sais comment elle est.

**Moi :** Oui.

**Brian :** Tu devrais rentrer avec moi. Elle m'attend toujours et elle sera contente de te revoir.

**Moi :** Hum... D'accord...

_Ellipse... Chez les parents de Selena..._

**Brian :** Mandy ! On a de la visite !

**Maman :** A une heure pareille ?

**Moi :** _(quand elle entre)_ Désolée.

**Maman :** Selena ! _(me prend dans ses bras)_ Ne sois pas stupide voyons ! Tu ne déranges jamais. _(me regarde)_Désolée si je suis directe mais tu as une mine affreuse.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Stress, travail, petit ami de merde... Cocktail détonant !

**Maman :** Tu veux en parler.

**Moi :** Oui.

**Maman :** Viens.

Une fois installés dans le salon, ma mère en face de moi, je me décide à commencer.

**Moi :** Pour commencer il y a Justin qui commence à devenir insistant vis-à-vis de... tu sais... ça l'énerve d'attendre le mariage. Il m'énerve à ne pas comprendre. Et ça tombe au moment où je rencontre quelqu'un d'autre.

**Maman :** Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

**Moi :** Au travail.

**Maman :** _(sourire)_ Comment il s'appelle ?

**Moi :** _(hésite)_ Ce n'est pas un « il ».

**Maman :** _(étonnée)_ C'est une femme ?

**Moi :** Oui. Elle s'appelle Demi et... c'est ma patiente.

**Maman :** Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse d'une folle ?

**Moi :** _(énervée)_ Elle n'est pas folle !

**Brian :** _(arrive)_ Évite de dire ça. Elle est cyclothymique ou bipolaire mais pas folle.

**Moi :** Voilà.

**Maman :** Ça ne change rien.

**Moi :** Je n'ai pas choisi. Elle est différente. Elle me fait sentir différente. Je ne me l'explique pas, ça arrive c'est tout.

Je comprends maintenant ce qui arrivait à Demi. En parlant d'elle, je sens un sourire glisser sur mon visage. Ma mère doit le remarquer.

**Maman :** Bon... Dès qu'elle va mieux je veux la rencontrer.

**Moi :** Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

**Maman :** De quoi ? De tomber amoureuse ? Pas du tout. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse...

**Moi :** Merci.

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

**Moi :** _(entre)_ Hey Demi !

**Demi :** Selena !

Le temps que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, je sens des bras autour de ma taille puis des lèvres sur les miennes. Je souris dans le baiser, sachant pertinemment que c'est Demi. Je suis étonnement heureuse de retrouver ses lèvres.

**Demi :** Bonjour Bella.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ C'est quoi ce surnom ?

**Demi :** Une impulsion. Tu ne réponds pas ?

**Moi :** _(l'embrasse)_ Bonjour Sunshine.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Et ce surnom, tu l'expliques ?

**Moi :** Non, retour de l'impulsion.

**Demi :** Je l'aime.

**Moi :** _(m'écarte d'elle)_ Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

**Demi :** C'est grave ? Oh non... Tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça ? Tu peux le dire, j'ai l'habitude de...

**Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne suis pas prête à te laisser tomber. C'est à propos de ton traitement.

**Demi :** Quel traitement ? Je ne prends pas de médicament !

**Moi :** Pour l'instant. C'est justement ça. Mon beau-père est médecin ici et il aimerait te voir. Hier soir j'ai fait des recherches et j'aimerais savoir si mes suppositions sont corrects.

**Demi :** Tu penses à quoi ?

**Moi :** Bipolarité ou cyclothymie.

**Demi :** C'est quoi ça ?

**Moi :** Deux maladies liées aux troubles de l'humeur. La première étant plus forte que la seconde mais la cyclothymie doit durer depuis longtemps déjà. Tu avais déjà ces changements d'attitude ?

**Demi :** Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais fait attention.

**Moi :** C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu le vois. Il saura trouver. Tu veux bien ?

Je la regarde fixement, pleine d'espoir. Elle semble hésiter et je la comprends parfaitement. Elle peut prendre tout le temps qu'elle veut. Elle a besoin de prendre une décision pour elle, pas pour moi.

**Demi :** D'accord. Je veux bien si ça peut m'aider.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Merci. Je peux le faire venir ?

**Demi :** Bien sûr. Plus vite on en finit mieux c'est mais... _(hésite)_

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Demi :** Tu veux bien rester pendant qu'il est là ?

**Moi :** Si c'est ce que tu veux d'accord.

_Ellipse... Pendant l'entretien..._

Je suis assise sur le lit à côté de Demi, Brian en face de nous sur un fauteuil. Je sens la tension de Demi au point qu'elle vienne prendre ma main dans la sienne. Je la serre en retour pour lui faire comprendre que je suis avec elle à travers ça.

**Brian :** Alors Demi, tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

**Demi :** Pour savoir ce que j'ai.

**Brian :** C'est exacte. Tu sais depuis quand tu as des changements d'humeur ?

**Demi :** Pas vraiment. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours eut ça.

**Brian :** Voyons... J'ai ici une liste et j'aimerais que tu répondes honnêtement. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être gênée, rien ne sortira d'ici. D'accord ?

**Demi :** Oui.

**Brian :** Très bien. Est-ce que tu as déjà eut une humeur euphorique ou irritable pendant plus d'une semaine ?

**Demi :** Oui.

**Brian :** Des idées de grandeur ? Un accroissement de l'estime de toi ?

**Demi :** Oui.

**Brian :** Accélération de la pensée ?

**Demi :** Aussi.

**Brian :** Problème d'attention ?

**Demi :** Oui.

**Brian :** Augmentation des activités ?

**Demi :** Euh... Non.

**Brian :** Tristesse et perte d'intérêt ?

**Demi :** Oui.

**Brian :** Problèmes d'appétit ?

**Demi :** Non. J'avais toujours faim mais je ne mangeais jamais.

Au moment où elle dit ça, elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde, l'air de dire qu'elle est désolée pour ce qu'elle a fait. Je lui fais comprendre qu'elle n'y est pour rien.

**Brian :** D'accord Euh... Trouble du sommeil ? Insomnie ou hypersomnie ?

**Demi :** Souvent, oui.

**Brian :** Ralentissement physique ?

**Demi :** Oui.

**Brian :** Fatigue et perte d'énergie ?

**Demi :** Oui.

**Brian :** Sentiments de culpabilité inappropriée ou de ne rien vouloir ?

**Demi :** Tout le temps. Sauf dans les périodes ou ça va.

**Brian :** Difficulté de concentration ?

**Demi :** Oui.

**Brian :** Des pensées récurrentes de mort ou suicidaires ?

**Demi :** Malheureusement oui.

**Brian :** Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as tout les symptômes de la bipolarité.

**Demi :** Vous croyez que c'est ce que j'ai ?

**Brian :** Clairement.

**Demi :** Et comment ça se soigne ?

**Brian :** Par médicamentation ou psychothérapie.

**Demi :** Quels médicaments ?

**Brian :** Des psychorégulateurs, des médicaments d'appoint, antidépresseurs, anxiolytiques, ou antipsychotiques.

**Demi :** C'est ce que vous allez faire ?

**Brian :** On va d'abord essayer par thérapie. Si ça ne fonctionne pas on en viendra aux médicaments.

**Demi :** D'accord.

**Brian :** Bon, je vais vous laisser pour mettre tout ça en place. _(à moi)_ Beau travail Selena.

**Moi :** Merci.

Il me sourit avant de se lever pour sortir. Je me tourne alors vers Demi et je la vois lessivée. Elle a l'air d'être très crevée d'un coup.

**Moi :** Ça va ?

**Demi :** Je sais ce que j'ai maintenant. Je vais pouvoir y mettre fin.

**Moi :** C'est une bonne chose non ?

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Une très bonne même. Merci.

**Moi :** Je n'ai presque rien fait.

**Demi :** Si. Tu as crut en moi. C'est déjà beaucoup.

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

**Demi :** Rien. Juste embrasse-moi.

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ça je peux le faire.

Je me penche alors pour capturer ses lèvres. Je savoure le baiser, ma main sur sa joue. J'aurais bien continué plus longtemps mais on entend frapper à la porte. Je m'écarte alors d'elle et je vais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil avant d'inviter la personne à entrer. Et c'est Justin qui passe la porte.

**Moi :** _(froide)_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Justin :** Je voulais te parler.

Pendant tout le temps où il est là, il ne regarde pas une seule fois Demi. Un tel manque de considération me tue. J'aimerais lui dire que je ne veux pas lui parler mais je me souviens de ce que j'ai promis à Demi. Je dois mettre fin à cette relation alors j'accepte.

**Moi :** Ok.

Je me lève pour le suivre, lançant un dernier regard confiant à Demi. Je suis Justin jusque dans la salle de repos. Là je reste debout alors que lui va se mettre sur une chaise.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Justin :** Tu ne t'assois pas ?

**Moi :** ...

**Justin :** _(soupire)_ Bon. Je voulais m'excuser.

**Moi :** Ça ne marche plus. _(me regarde étonné)_ J'en ai marre de tes caprices. Tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais en étant avec moi. Pourquoi maintenant tu fais le gamin et tu veux me pousser à coucher avec moi ?

**Justin :** J'ai des besoins, tu peux le comprendre non ?

**Moi :** Oui. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que toi tu ne veuilles pas accepter mon choix. C'est immature et je ne peux plus continuer.

**Justin :** Je peux changer.

**Moi :** Mais je ne serais plus là pour le voir. Je veux tout arrêter.

**Justin :** Selly, non !

**Moi :** C'est une décision irrévocable. C'est terminé Justin. _(enlève la bague et lui donne)_ Ça ne sert à rien de me supplier, j'ai fait mon choix.

**Justin :** _(se lève)_ C'est cette fille hein ? C'est elle ? J'avais raison ! Tu as couché avec elle !

**Moi :** Tu es vraiment con ma parole ! Je viens de rompre avec toi parce-que tu es trop pressant et tu m'accuses de m'être donner à quelqu'un d'autre ?

**Justin :** _(crie)_ Avoue-le merde !

J'allais répliquer mais je le sens me plaquer contre le mur avec force. Ma tête cogne contre la paroi et je suis un peu étourdie. Assez longtemps en tout cas pour qu'il puisse me gifler sans que je ne bouge. Je peux juste sentir la douleur. Je sais qu'il allait continuer mais d'un coup je le sens s'éloigner de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois par terre, Demi devant moi.

**Demi :** Ça va ?

**Moi :** Je... Je crois.

**Demi :** Il t'a fait du mal avant que je ne vienne ?

**Moi :** Il m'a frappé un fois.

Je vois dans son regard de la colère mais je m'empresse de la calmer.

**Moi :** Ne fais rien, s'il te plaît.

**Demi :** Ne t'inquiète pas.

**Justin :** _(debout)_ J'avais raison putain ! _(s'approche)_ Tu vas voir ce que je fais aux putains d'homo !

**Demi :** Si tu veux la toucher, tu vas devoir me passer dessus.

**Justin :** _(rictus)_ Sans problèmes.

Je le vois s'approcher de Demi. J'aimerais empêcher ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû sécher l'EPS au lycée... Au moment même où je me dis que je ne peux pas éviter ça, j'entends quelqu'un passer la porte.

**Brian :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Justin :** Tu le savais que ta belle-fille est une lesbiche ? La connasse elle s'est jouée de moi depuis le début.

**Brian :** Je sais surtout que je vais te demander de partir tout de suite. Et pas la peine de revenir demain.

**Justin :** Attends, tu me vires là ?

**Brian :** _(calme)_ Oui.

**Justin :** Parce-que je l'ai traité de ce qu'elle est ?

**Brian :** Non. Parce-que tu l'as frappé et que tu allais t'en prendre à une patiente. Je te demande de partir une dernière fois. Si tu n'obéis pas, je vais devoir employer la force.

**Justin :** C'est bon, je me tire.

Et il sort en me lançant un dernier regard noir. Je me tourne alors vers Demi et me jette dans ses bras. Je la serre fort contre moi, luttant contre les larmes de soulagement qui me submerge.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Merci.

**Demi :** Tout pour toi, Bella.

**Moi :** Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement...

Elle ne répond pas et ça m'inquiète. Je m'écarte un peu d'elle, suffisamment pour la regarder. Je vois des larmes glisser sur ses joues. Je ne comprends pas...

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Demi ?

**Demi :** C'est juste... Tu es la première à me le dire...

**Moi :** De toute ta vie ?

**Demi :** Oui...

**Moi :** Tu n'as plus qu'à rester avec moi pour toujours et je te le dirais tout le long.

**Demi :** Ça me va.

Et elle se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je sais que je vais l'aimer pour très longtemps. Peut-être même pour toujours. C'est juste elle. C'est juste l'évidence.


End file.
